En cautiverio
by grandstream173
Summary: Después de derrotar a Voldemort, Harry no sabe cómo llegó a ese lugar. Sólo, en la oscuridad y encadenado, está desesperado por saber que está pasando, allí tiene un curioso encuentro con una slytherin.


Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Era un lugar tétrico, aún con el tiempo que había permanecido allí, sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la permanente oscuridad de esa habitación, creía que llevaba en ese lugar por lo menos una semana, no estaba seguro, se perdía la noción del tiempo en aquel sitio donde no llegaba la luz del sol.

Pensaba que con la caída de él todo había terminado, voldemort había sido derrotado, no se adjudicaba la gloria de esto, sólo importaba que el señor oscuro desapareció para no volver jamás, se acabarían los prejuicios y la comunidad mágica dejaría de lado tantos días de zozobra, todo estaría bien, todo estaría cómo debía de ser desde un principio… o al menos eso era lo que se suponía debía pasar. No recuerda exactamente cómo llegó ahí, había una gran laguna en sus memorias, sabía que estaba en manos de los seguidores del señor oscuro, cada vez que le llevaban comida y se filtraba un poco de luz, se fijaba en las vestimentas de sus captores, eran mortífagos, no había duda de eso.

Mientras se esforzaba por recordar algo, el ardor en sus muñecas se hacía insoportable, los grilletes le apretaban, él sabía que estaba a merced de ellos, se preguntaba porque no habían acabado con él o siquiera se hubieran dignado a decirle algo, pero toda esta situación lo tenía al límite, siempre fue valiente, pero el no saber qué estaba pasando, que planeaban hacer con él, le generaba una terrible ansiedad y en cada parte de su cuerpo sentía el miedo cómo nunca antes, no tardaría mucho en quebrarse, él lo sabía, estaba aterrorizado y hacía falta un pequeño empujón.

Día a día la persona que lo alimentaba era diferente, aún sin sus gafas y la poca iluminación, notaba las diferencias entre una silueta a otra. Esta vez pasaba algo inusual, la persona que entraba venía con una antorcha, la puso en la pared iluminando toda la habitación, pudo distinguir más detalladamente a quien estaba frente a él, era una mujer, aunque sus problemas de visión no le permitían ver con claridad su rostro.

\- Espero que estés disfrutando de tu estancia en este cuarto de lujo, Potter.- Dijo con remarcado odio la chica, y allí Harry pudo reconocerla.

\- ¿Parkinson? ¿Eres tú?, ¿Dónde demonios estoy?, ¿!Que van hacer conmigo!?, ¡Suéltenme maldita sea!, todo terminó, dejen está locura.

\- Cálmate un poco Potter, deja de gritar cómo un loco. - Dijo con sorna la chica, y su cara la enmarcaba una sonrisa burlona. – Deja de hacer tantas preguntas al tiempo, primero si soy tu querida Pansy, ¿no te alegras de verme? – Mientras decía esto fingía una cara de tristeza. - segundo, no te puedo decir donde estas, arruinaría la sorpresa, pero puedo decirte que haremos contigo.

Harry le miraba con una ira incontrolable, se le quería ir encima, pero allí la que tenía la sartén por el mango era Pansy, ella podía hacer con él lo que quisiera y Harry nada podía hacer. Por su parte Pansy caminaba de lado a lado, mientras teniendo fija su vista en él y sin cambiar su expresión burlona, miraba de arriba abajo, cómo disfrutando del mal estado del chico, eso era lo que más molestaba a Harry.

\- Potter, sólo queremos que disfrutes tu estadía aquí, tómalo cómo un premio, unas vacaciones por tus servicios prestados a la comunidad mágica, sólo queremos que te relajes.

La mirada que le dedicaba sólo auguraba desgracias, era una expresión indescifrable para el chico, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, y el miedo se apoderó de él, no quedó ni un pequeño atisbo de ese impulso de valentía con el cual retó a Parkinson, el tiempo en cautiverio hacía mella en él, y poco a poco se entregó a la desesperación, lo mejor que le podía pasar era una muerte rápida, eso pensaba él, pero sabía que las cosas no serían tan simples.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Potter? Es inusual verte así, tú que eres un gryffindor por excelencia, tú que derrotaste al señor tenebroso, ahora muestras miedo.- Al decirlo, Harry notaba cómo ella disfrutaba sobremanera esta situación. – Pero no te preocupes, no te haré daño, al menos no por ahora.

Ella lo seguía escudriñando con la mirada, cómo si buscara algo más, Harry sentía que esos ojos lo desnudaban, desnudaba sus miedos, se sentía totalmente indefenso. Poco a poco acercaba su rostro al de él, ella le miraba fijamente, su boca, su nariz, pero puso especial atención en sus ojos. Harry rehuía de ella, pero Parkinson sujetó su rostro.

\- Potter, aún con la repulsión que me causaba verte en hogwarts jugando al héroe con la comadreja y la sangre sucia, debo admitir que siempre tuve una fijación con tus ojos, me encantan.

Harry permanecía inmóvil, Parkinson le soltó el rostro y observó el torso desnudo del chico, primero fue un ligero roce con sus dedos, pero luego Pansy fue menos discreta y acariciaba al chico donde pudiera tocar piel. Harry seguía quieto, aún estupefacto por lo que acontecía, no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba pasando, esa expresión de Parkinson, veía en sus ojos solamente deseo, sumado a sus acciones, algo hizo click en la cabeza de Harry.

\- ¿! Que estás haciendo Parkinson!? ¡Quita tus garras de mí, no me toques!.

\- Potter no estás en posición de hacer demandas, además no creo que sea necesario que te explique que estoy haciendo. – Dijo con molestia. – Pasa que no estás nada mal, con esto ganamos los dos, yo me divierto y tú disfrutas, así que cállate.

La chica siguió en lo suyo, acariciando donde podía, además de que empezaba a besar a Harry en el cuello, en las clavículas, los hombros y el pecho. El amago de resistencia de él se fue esfumando, Pansy tenía razón, Harry se empezaba a sentir realmente bien, las caricias y los besos de ella eran un bálsamo para el chico, después de todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos negativos, de la terrible semana que había pasado, estas sensaciones eran la gloria, se dejó llevar por el placer, decidió disfrutar.

\- Ahora no te estás quejando Potter, hubiera sido más sencillo así desde un principio, tú sólo limítate a mantener la boca cerrada y disfrutar.

A Parkinson le brillaban los ojos de deseo, Harry veía en ellos reflejado sólo lujuria, no quedaba nada de esas miradas intimidantes y burlonas que le dedicó al principio. Ella le fue quitando lentamente la única prenda que tenía el mago, su ropa interior, mostrándole a la chica su total desnudez.

\- Lo dicho Potter – Decía mientras lo miraba descaradamente.- No estás nada mal.

Ella siguió su sesión de caricias, dando ligeros roces en el miembro viril de Harry. Él sólo se retorcía de placer, cuando ella decidió dar atención exclusiva a la parte más íntima de él, Harry dejó de contener sus gemidos, era lo más placentero que había sentido jamás, esas caricias y esos besos se sentían increíbles.

Por su parte Pansy deslizó una mano por debajo de su túnica y empezó a masturbarse. En principio sólo había ido allí para fastidiar a Potter, hacerle pasar un mal rato, sabía que el chico estaba al borde, toda la presión que vivió para derrotar al señor tenebroso y este tiempo en cautiverio, seguramente tendrían al límite su salud mental. Pansy sólo quería aportar su granito de arena a la causa, pero verlo así, encadenado, sólo en ropa interior y totalmente indefenso, se le antojó demasiado sexy, Potter y la situación en sí. Poder hacer lo que quisiera con él, dominarlo, quebrar su voluntad sólo con placer, someterlo por completo, todo esto había puesto a Pansy en un gran estado de excitación.

Los dos no pudieron soportarlo más, para Harry por un momento todo dejó de tener sentido, sólo era él, Parkinson y todas esas increíbles sensaciones. Ella por su parte estaba extasiada, el placer que le generaba esta situación, por demás enferma, era más de lo que imaginaba, ver la cara de placer supremo que estaba haciendo Potter no tenía precio, quería tenerlo en la palma de su mano, se sentía poderosa teniendo a su merced al salvador del mundo mágico, se sentía plena.

Pansy besó a Harry en los labios, él le correspondió sin emitir queja alguna, estaba muy sensible, no se iba quejar por algo que estaba disfrutando. Ella le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia mientras se relamía.

\- Esto fue mejor de lo que esperaba Potter, tú limítate a obedecerme, sométete a mis caprichos y te aseguro que te sentirás bien, sólo debes entender tu posición y la que me corresponde, debes entender quien está al mando acá, de esa manera te puedo garantizar un trato más adecuado, si quieres salir vivo de todo esto, espero que sepas que es lo que más te conviene. – Mientras decía esto, se acercó y pasó su lengua por la oreja de Harry, él sólo temblaba, era una extraña combinación de miedo y placer. - ¿Está claro?- Él sólo atino a asentir.

Pansy volvió a besar a Harry, esta vez él permaneció inmóvil, ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos mañana Potter, estoy ansiosa por lo que podamos hacer. – Salió del lugar dejando a Harry muy confuso, aún preocupado por el devenir de todo esto, aún asustado, pero con la incomodidad de que deseaba en el fondo de su ser, el encuentro de mañana que Parkinson le había prometido.

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé si dejarlo como un one-shot.


End file.
